The Dominantly Inherited Alzheimer Network (DIAN), Core B: Clinical is responsible for the protocol development of all clinical operations for the research studies, including participant recruitment, enrollment and protection;performing clinical evaluations including neuropsychometric testing, completing imaging, blood and CSF collections, and offering genetic counseling and testing. The study of dominantly inherited Alzheimer Disease will likely lead to a better understanding of the causes of Alzheimer Disease and potential methods of detecting it at the earliest stages, even before clinical symptoms have begun. This will allow for preventative treatments to be tested. The clinical core will obtain highly sensitive clinical evaluations and neuropsychometric testing to determine the earliest symptoms and progression rates. The clinical core will also obtain imaging studies, blood and cerebral-spinal fluid to measure biomarker changes which may occur before symptoms. The data generated from these studies will be used by DIAN investigators to advance the understanding of the causes of Alzheimer Disease, methods of early detection, and design future preventative treatments.